Blank Space
by UnderTheSkiesDontLie
Summary: There was a curse. There was a girl. And in the end, there was a grave. I never saw it coming. Now, I have to pay for the damage that I have caused. (Title is not based on the song by Taylor Swift!)


Hey peeps!

So, here's a new story that I hope and wish to finish but I tend to lose my muse at a times and I won't promise to update any time soon but I will try!

Long story short, please read and review that would be greatly appreciated it. As for the first chapter it will just be a preface and hopefully update tomorrow!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries, all I own is my life my lame jokes and my oc's :')

thank you and enjoy!

xx

Chapter one: Preface

Darkness.

Quietness.

Darkness is all I saw and dead silence was all I heard. From the distance, I heard someone shouting but the person's voice sounded so faint, so far, very distant. I felt like I forgot how my body functions when I tried to open my eyes. I felt very strange but at the same time I felt very relieved.

Is this what death feels like? peace and relief? Am I even dead?

I managed to open my eyes. I was staring at the sky and when I parted my lips open, I saw a faint cloud forming above me. Is it cold? I can't feel the cold, I didn't feel warm either. I saw the stars sparkling in different colors, how bright they looked.

My view got blocked when a boy face was on top of mine, his hands on my shoulder and shook me. I don't know who he is but he had a worried look, his eyes held fear and I saw his full lips moving but I couldn't make out what he was saying. When he talked, his voice sounded so low and slow. Who is he? He had long dark brown short cut hair and eyes with a defined and muscular body.

I felt him place his hands on both sides of my cheeks, pushing back any strands of hairs that I had, "Are you ok? Can you hear me?" I saw faint cloud coming out from his mouth when he talked. I noticed how defined his face look, his chiseled perfect jaw.

The stranger examined my face and helped me sit up, his arms around my waist while I placed my arms around his neck, "Can you stand up?" He asked me. I couldn't find my voice, I tried to say something but I couldn't. I pulled my arms away from him and I looked around only to realize that this whole time I was laying down in the middle of the road in the middle of nowhere. I looked back at the man and he looked at me worriedly, "Who are you?" I managed to ask. The brown eyed man looked at me with full concern.

"It's me Jeremy." The guy pointed at himself and then knelt down next to me, "Andy, you know who I am." He grabbed my hand but I automatically pulled away and shook my head. I raised an eyebrow when I looked down at my hand, they were dirty. How did I get my hands dirty? I examined it, "Andy?" I asked and looked at him, "I don't…I…" My mind went fully blank and I started to panic, "Where am I? Who are you? Who am I?" I started to breath really fast. Why don't I remember anything?

The guy, Jeremy, pulled me up and held his hands on my shoulder. Somehow, his touch felt right but I don't know who he is, "Andy, it's me Jeremy." He repeated. I shook my head and started to cry, "I don't know you. I don't even know who I even am."

When I started to cry, he placed a finger under my chin and pulled it up a bit so I can look at his eyes, "What's the last thing you saw?" He asked. I tried to think, I closed my eyes and shook my head, "I just…I don't remember. All I see is darkness."

Jeremy let go of my chin and pulled me into a hug. Even though I was crying, I didn't hug him back. I had my arms on both sides of my body when he had his arms around me, hugging me tight. I cried even harder. I felt Jeremy kiss my forehead, "Everything will be okay." He promised. I didn't respond.

Why is he hugging me? Why don't I remember him? What was I doing laying down in the middle of the road? How did he even find me? But, most of all, why do I have a blank mind?

xx

I know its a short chapter and probably suckish too! I shall post chapter two tomorrow!

Please read and review!

bye!(:


End file.
